~The Empire: Rise of the Gods~
Chapter 1 Mwaka tried to close his eyes and hoped he would die. The image of that being was just horrifying him. It wouldn't work. He seems to still get the image of Hazeel imprinted on his mind. He finally saw what Hazeel looked like. Not from his mind, for real. Two dead crimson eyes and a cold white body. He had strange markings that told a time of war and destruction. He stood up. Mwaka tried not to stare at him. For he knew, that would be a free invitation to madness. Mwaka could feel the being trying to search his mind. He was trying his best to fight it. Living with a great mage does give benefits. If that fails, then everything he knew would be knowledge to Hazeel. "What happened when I was gone? I must know." Said Hazeel as his voice started to grow darker and darker. The gasping grew louder and louder. The others finally came, walking slowly, as if Hazeel's face could kill them. "Mortals think I am...some alien. No. I am part of this world. Long before that Saradomin fool. It was only me and my tribe of people” said Hazeel. "There was a myth all right. It seems they left out a part.” said Mwaka trying to grab his Dagger. Hazeel laughs. All the others were just standing there. They were scared all right. Not because they are going to die. But because they just are...scared. Mwaka got an arm loose. With a bit more luck, he could grab the dagger. "What do you want? Great being!" said Jay. ”Just, information.” replied Hazeel. Hazeel used his powers to create another magic claw. This one however, touched Jay and Jay felt his mind was Hazeel’s. Once Hazeel was done, Jay just fell down scared for life. It seems he's gone mad. Mwaka finally gets his dagger. "Nobody can defeat me" "Maybe not" said Mwaka." But I bet there was a time where you said no one could bind you. Now look what happened" Mwaka made his move but Wwe jumped out and try to slice Hazeel. Hazeel raised his hand and Wwe just shattered, like he was made of glass. The Glass pieces pierced many of the soldiers that followed. "Leave mortals I've learned enough" said Hazeel. From this point on I am going to let Mwaka take over because I was very injured from a piece of flying grass. I was taken to a field hospital for treatment. Revenge picked up a shard of Wwe. How would they defeat a being older than the stars? All of us were now scared for life. As Mwaka left the chamber of Hazeel, he couldn't get the thoughts out of him. He turned back. He was going to avenge Wwe. Rev stopped him and told Mwaka about that "piece of Wwe". Mwaka stopped. He looked again. Even though his fear of Hazeel could not be forgotten, he couldn't see him anymore. Seconds ago, Hazeel was still sitting there. Now he's gone. As they head back to the camp, they assembled everyone to another hiding place. They were forced far to the south into Yanille. They hid there for many weeks. Still. Each day the vision of Hazeel is still in their heads. "I'm going back there!" said I. "NO! Your going to get yourself killed like Wwe!” said Revenge. I knew Revenge and the others will keep watch over me. I knew it was a bad idea to get out at night. But for some reason...There was a different voice telling me to go....I decided to go that night. I knew Revenge was awake. I could tell nobody was following him...until Jay appeared. Jay has gone crazy once Hazeel read my mind, and he still was. "Get back Jay! You’re lucky you escaped from Hazeel without dying." said me. "..." Jay just stared off into the distances...I went back. As I finally head back to the dungeon of Hazeel, he readied his blade. "Come out Hazeel, trickery doesn't make you a god...it makes you a fool" said I. My heart was beating. Everything is... changing... Hazeel appeared... "You have come back mortal...I told you....to leave…what I did to that mutt...I can do it to you..." said Hazeel with a cold...raspy voice. "Yes...but can you do this!" as I charged a lightning bolt, Hazeel raises his hand. Suddenly, a bolt of blood energy shot from a cloaked figure. "Hazeel...You and your Zamorakian fools will fall...and you’re the first one" said the stranger. Hazeel faded away. As if he was...gone from this world. “The Zamorakian fools will die! For I! Zaros has returned!” said the cloaked man. The cloaked figure showed his face...it was......Jay… I stared at the body of Jay. A few moments ago, it was my...brother. Now, he is one of my greatest enemies, or perhaps death. I had heard of Zaros before. My grandfather told him lots about the gods of Gielinor. Zaros is supposed to be locked in... could it be? When Pory saved Azzanadra, was it true that Azzanadra DID free Zaros. I had no time to think. Hazeel is down. If I am going to defeat Zaros, I better team up with Hazeel. I used his Saradomin Sword to trap Zaros in a temporary electric field. I quickly ran over to Hazeel. Zaros/Jay started to…talk. "This can't trap me, The Empty Lord, fine mortal. If you think you and Hazeel together can defeat me. Give it a try." Ignoring Zaros, "Get up Hazeel. Whether you like it or not, we're going to have to fight together." "Wh..What? Working with a human? Ok…just this one time." said Hazeel. Zaros/Jay started to laugh. He just walked out of the electric field I made. He then froze my legs and advanced on to Hazeel. Hazeel started dodging and fired shadow bolts with some chain lighting. Zaros used his smoke power to weaken Hazeel's sight. He then teleport right in front of Hazeel ready to use all his powers to end him. Hazeel altered his body density and passed through Zaros while altering it back to solid. Zaros screamed in pain. Mwaka got back in the fight firing lighting bolts Zaros didn't even bother to block. He was focused on Hazeel. But Zaros was annoyed of me so he froze his whole body this time. Hazeel acted fast and started to absorb all cool air in the area. It was burning hot. Zaros had to create an ice shield and two layers of shadow energy. The ice Mwaka was trapped in melted almost instantly. I quickly teleported out of Hazeel's lair. "Traitor!" Hazeel yelled! Suddenly I teleported back with Pory. "Well. You wanted to see god's fight. It's quite a sight Pory. After this fight, we're going to have a lot of talking to do. And we're starting from why you saved Azzanadra." said I. “Oh, that…that was a long time ago!” said Pory, “Sorry. Now let's get em’!" Chapter 2 Zaros was extremely mad. He knocked the two into a wall and covered them in a shadow field. Suddenly, a blast of light came out striking Zaros. Zaros was hit dead on. Zaros's quickly left the body altering his density to solid. Zaros lost his control in the shadow field. Pory teleported to Jay and teleported all three of us back to their camp. What they didn't see, was an old friend. "Zaros, leave Hazeel alone. If you want revenge on Zamorak, then just go get him. No use torturing such poor soul." said who I call grandpa. "Armadyl, you've trained those three well. At least one of them favors me" as the real voice of Zaros appears. A deep and dark voice it was. "Those three have nothing to do with the god wars. They want their land back. I'll help them get it" said Armadyl "You fool. You left because your pet birds died." said Zaros. "And it's because of them...I returned." replied Armadyl. Armadyl teleported. A few minutes later at the camp I saw a face that I remember from the distant past. It was my grandfather in old shaggy robes walking up to me. Pory quickly teleported to the man. Jay got up (sane this time however). The final battle begins now. As Armadyl walked up to the us, he checked their minds seeing if they knew who he was. I quickly ran to Armadyl with Jay dragging along due to a weakened body. Hazeel did tons of damage to him. He was lucky his wasn't shattered. "Master! Why are you here? Let me get you some tea. I'll find a room for you. I'll also get some fo..." said Pory cutoff. "Now, now Pory. No need. I'm well rested. I already had my tea on my way here. I won't be staying long. I came here to...my, my. Your robes...they look, fabulous." replied Armadyl "Grandpa!" I yelled happily. "Ah, Mwaka. It's been awhile. Where's Jay? I heard your both were princes of Ardougne" "Yes. I've been training. I guess what you taught did help me. I might have failed Knight School but, as long as you’re my teacher, I'm always better out of the others. Oh and Grandpa! I forgot. Here's your sword. Thanks for letting me borrowing it. “said I panting. "Ah, the sword of Saradomin. Yes. I gave this sword to you to practice with it. It's yours. But, do you know it's potential?" "Yes. You can create force fields. Temporarily paralyze an enemy and shoot lighting bolts. Its powers can be charged to unleash a strong blast. It's quite a blade Grandpa." said myself. "Hey...hey guys..." panted Jay. "Ah! Jay ma boy! How are you doing?" said Armadyl. "I'm doing fine." replied Jay "No time for greetings" said Armadyl "I'm here to take you on a mission. I can help you get an army that the tyrant of Ardougne is no match for. Not even if he had millions of men. I also brought you guys some robes. They provide great protection. Here." Armadyl hands all three of them robes that are trimmed in the colors of the three still remembered gods of Gielinor. Saradomin of the light, Zamorak of the darkness, and Guthix of balanced. All three quickly put them on. Mwaka quickly picked the blue ones. Pory chose next, picking the green. Jay took the remaining pairs. "Tell Revenge that we will be doing...more important things." said Armadyl telling Pory. Pory teleported right away. When Pory came back, Armadyl created a portal. "Master, why not just teleport us all? Why use energy to create a portal. I thought you said portals are for transport of many. Not just...four." said Pory "Ah yes. But this place we're going to. You can't teleport there. You can teleport pretty close but surely you'll get killed by the beasts there. Only portals can give you the exact location of that place. Now come." replied Armadyl. They all entered the portal. They were up in the mountains. It was snowing hard. Perhaps even a blizzard. However, Pory and the others couldn't feel a thing. Armadyl told them that the robes protect them from the forces of nature. There was a hole though. Armadyl hovered down while Pory teleported. Armadyl healed Jay right away o he won't get hurt. Pory made stairs of ice so Mwaka and Jay are able to get down. Armadyl created light from his hands and the place was shown. It looked like a battlefield, a very, very large battlefield. Still not large enough for them to see the four corners of the room. One of them has a giant gap that nobody (except Armadyl) could see past. Another corner has a giant gong. The next had a pool. The last however...was just a door. "Come. Follow me. I suppose you all have the rune crossbows I've supplied you?" said Armadyl "You didn't give me one" said Pory. "You can easily teleport." replied Armadyl. The four finally saw the gap. Mwaka knew why Armadyl gave him a crossbow with a grapple. He has to monkey bar his way through. They all got through finally. Pory didn't teleport far enough (being not able to see where he needs to land. He fell into the gap but Armadyl managed to save him. Armadyl created light once again. He went down a long hall until Armadyl put out his light. He walked forward. So did the other three. They heard sounds of weapons, flapping sounds and they saw...yellow eyes staring straight at them. Soon all the torches were lit. They were surrounded by an army of winged/human hybrid. Armadyl smiled and said… "Good to see you guys are still alive. I've missed you all" A blast of wind hit my face as if a hundred giant birds were flapping there wings… Chapter 3 Category:The Empire